Approaches to electronic video distribution may involve studios providing credits to service providers to enable the service providers to resolve customer care/support issues. With the provision of “credits” to service providers, it may be desirable to limit the exposure to fraud. For example, studios may not allow a consumer to re-download a movie that the consumer has already downloaded.
However, sometimes there are failures with the distribution of content, such as with a download and/or a device (e.g., shortly after the download but before viewing) and it may be reasonable to allow the consumer to re-download the movie for a legitimate failure with the provision of a video distribution. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for enabling the distribution of credits while limiting the exposure to fraud.